Will You?
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Proposing is hard. [ishimondo] [rated t for language] [oneshot] [the most ridiculous thing i have ever written]


They had been graduated from Hope's Peak Academy for about three years, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru was thoroughly befuddled. It was the middle of summer, and Mondo had scheduled in time for them to spend time as a couple – Ishimaru still got a bit embarrassed when he thought about how they had, in fact, become a couple, so he did not generally think about that often – and they were at an amusement park.

Mondo was acting very strangely. He had been talking very loudly all day – Ishimaru, while he sometimes didn't quite catch how others were taking things, knew by now that talking loudly was a sign of 'Mondo's nervous' – and he was also quite sweaty. They hadn't quite done anything yet, but Mondo was glancing around nervously. Like he was waiting for the right moment.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, and Ishimaru checked his watch and shook his head. It was mid-afternoon, and they had already eaten a midday meal, so there was no need for him to be eating just yet. Mondo muttered something that Ishimaru didn't quite catch and pulled him along. That was, until he turned around to face Ishimaru and ended up on one knee.

"Yes?" Ishimaru asked. Mondo opened his mouth, glanced around, and swore.

"Do you want to… uh, go on that roller coaster? It'll be fun. C'mon, we're going on the roller coaster."

Ishimaru barely had time to object. They ended up going on the roller coaster three times in a row, Mondo talking about how 'fucking awesome' the roller coaster was in line the second and third time. Ishimaru tried to shush him, because there were small children and glaring mothers nearby, but Mondo didn't seem to be paying attention to him. He kept glancing around, putting his hand over his jacket pocket once every three seconds.

It confused Ishimaru

It confused Ishimaru quite a bit.

When they exited the roller coaster the third time and Mondo made to go on it again, Ishimaru stopped walking. Mondo kept pulling on his wrist, but Ishimaru dug his heels into the ground and resisted.

"I am not going on that again," Ishimaru said. "Also, I believe there are several mothers that wish to have you escorted out, so I would watch your language."

Mondo glanced around and frowned. "Well-" he said. He put his hand over his pocket again, and then a look of determination crossed his face. He dropped to one knee again, and grabbed Ishimaru's hand, and then he asked something, but unfortunately just as he was asking that an unfortunate accident happened on the roller coaster.

It wasn't a terribly unfortunate accident – nobody died, and nobody was hurt, yet – but the roller coaster was stuck upside-down and there was a child that had slipped out of his harness and was now hanging onto his mother's hand and either crying or laughing.

He was high up in the air, it was hard to tell which.

"Oh, dear," Ishimaru said. He pulled free of Mondo, despite Mondo's protests, and hurried over. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"We've got the police and a better mechanic than the one we have coming," one of the workers informed him. "In fact, I think the mechanic… yes, there he is now."

Hm. Kazuichi Souda. It was a small world.

Souda grimaced when he saw Ishimaru and Mondo, but didn't say anything rude. He disappeared around the corner and, presumably, started to work on the roller coaster. Mondo pushed his way through, growling expletives under his breath and staring up at the kid.

Before Ishimaru could stop him, he was on the tracks. It was most likely quite dangerous, considering the fact that Souda was currently working on making the roller coaster work again, but when he tried to take a step forward to bring him back there were arms holding him back.

Hm. His father. It really was a small world.

On another note, the police had gotten here quite quickly. Perhaps they had been nearby at the time of the call.

"Let him go," his father said, and Ishimaru frowned. But Mondo was on the tracks now, directly below the child, and he was looking as though he was trying to figure out how, exactly, he should go about rescuing the child. The child was very definitely crying now. Ishimaru wondered how he could have thought anything different.

With one final shriek, the child lost his grip on his mother and plummeted. Mondo caught him, staggering a little and wincing, because a child from that height had to pick up some velocity and it was most definitely quite painful to catch something going at that speed, but then he held up the kid, and just as he did the roller coaster started chugging along again.

When it was safe to cross back to the civilian side, Mondo Oowada and the child, who had latched onto Mondo's neck so tightly that Ishimaru thought Mondo must be near asphyxiation, rejoined the rest of the amusement park-goers.

"Hey!" Mondo said. He took a box out of his pocket and pointed it at Ishimaru. His face was red. The child was still attached to him. "Ishimaru. So, I didn't get an answer before this started, but will you?"

Ishimaru vaguely remembered Mondo saying something, but he didn't think he'd heard it.

He frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't hear the first time you asked it. Could you repeat yourself?"

"What the _fuck?"_

The child repeated him gleefully with his own "The _fuck?"_

"You just taught that child vulgar language! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I'm not the one who wasn't paying attention to a proposal!"

"A proposal? What?"

"Uh, nothing."

"A _proposal? _To – erm, not to say it can't mean something else, like a proposal for business, or-"

"To get married, dumbass!"

"Dumbass!" the child repeated. He was currently playing with Mondo's hair. Mondo looked too frustrated at Ishimaru to care about this.

"To get-"

"Married!"

They stared at each other for a little bit, Ishimaru's father in the background muttering something that Ishimaru thought that he best not pay attention to, the child humming and occasionally shouting out an expletive, before Ishimaru swallowed.

"Well," he said.

"So, will you?" Mondo asked. He shoved the little box toward Ishimaru. "Got ya a ring."

"Oh," Ishimaru said. "I – I suppose. I will. Then."

"Cool. Cool," Mondo said. He nodded a few times, swallowed, and began untangling the child from his hair. "I better… get the kid back to his mom."

"Right. Right," Ishimaru said.

"I'll… be back, then…"

"Yes."

They stared at each other for a bit longer before Mondo ducked his head and exited.

Well, that had most certainly been an unexpected end to the day.

* * *

**So, this was written for a user on Tumblr, who wanted Ishimaru and Mondo and a proposal and awkwardness and I took it upon myself to make this as ridiculous as possible. Because that's the best kind of Ishimondo.**


End file.
